


Facing New Changes

by CerendaRoth



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerendaRoth/pseuds/CerendaRoth
Summary: Huey notices that Donald has been acting strangely lately.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	Facing New Changes

At first it was subtle. Bright and early that morning, the family was prepping the Sunchaser for their upcoming adventure. As Launchpad rolled a cart loaded with supplies into the plane’s cargo area, Scrooge arched his cane overhead before placing it on the ground, turning his attention to the four beaming faces that looked up at him.

“The gardens of Elevania. Hidden in the depths of a deep forest, the gardens are actually a twisting maze. The maze is guarded by mythical beasts, exotic plants, and winding passages. They’ve managed to deter many seasoned adventurers, but if someone proves themselves to be worthy-much like ourselves-they’ll be rewarded with a unique prize when they reach the maze’s center. I think it’s about time you four show what you’ve learned. Elevania is the perfect opportunity for you four to prove your skills.”

Turning to each other, Dewey high-fived Webby. “I was hooked as soon as I heard mythical beasts! They won’t know what hit them when they come face-to-face with my awesome skills.”

“Not to mention that it’s a classic McDuck adventure!” Webby exclaimed, flipping through Della’s journal. “Apparently, it’s the place where Uncle Scrooge took Della on one of her first adventures.” Webby’s eyes flashed with excitement. “Ooh, I wonder if we’ll get to meet a sphinx!”

Huey turned to Della. “You went to Elevania, mom?”

Della laughed, leaning against the side of the Sunchaser. “Yep, like Webby said, it was one of my first real adventures. Man, it’s crazy to think how long it’s been already. I know you’ll love it there. It’s one of those places that really sticks with you.”

“So, what’s this ‘unique prize’ exactly?” Louie asked, using air quotes. “Are we talking about jewels or gold...?”

Launchpad shut the plane’s back panel with a noticeable bang, making Scrooge turn to face the group. “Alright, is everyone ready to go?” Scrooge asked. “I don’t want to hear someone complain about forgetting something like their water bottle or packed lunch again,” Scrooge grumbled.

“I triple-checked everything before Launchpad loaded the supplies,” Huey said brightly.

“Good lad! Now, I’d say that’s enough standing around. On to adventure!”

Cheering, everyone moved to board the plane. Dewey immediately ran to the front of the plane to watch Della prep the plane for lift-off. Occasionally, she would direct him to touch some of the buttons on the control panel. Meanwhile, Webby eagerly asked Scrooge questions about their destination, Louie occasionally quipping in to ask a question here or there. Eagerly, Huey stood to join them before turning back to look out the window, seeing the houseboat rhythmically moving up and down on the mansion's pool. He couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. It had been a while since Uncle Donald had joined them on their adventures. Seeing as how Elevania was one of the places that Della and Donald had gone to in their adventuring days, it was a bit strange. Maybe he just needed a break? It was understandable, seeing as how draining it could be when coming back home after an adventure, regardless of how enjoyable the trip was. Before he could contemplate it much further, the plane was up and moving and the houseboat steadily became smaller and smaller before disappearing from sight entirely.

* * *

“Geez Don, you still have this thing?” Della asked, wincing as she pulled out a worn, tan jacket that looked like it had been used several times over. “Don’t you have anything in here that’s a little more, well, more appealing?”

Della threw the jacket back, aiming it for the trash can. It almost fell in before Donald dove to grab it, squawking. He stood back up, grumbling to himself as he straightened it before carefully putting it back in the closet. “I haven’t had the chance to buy anything recently. I’m not exactly made of money, you know. Are you planning on helping me or not?”

“I am helping out!” Della said, rifling through the closet. “You’re going to need my advice if you want to impress Daisy! Now, there’s got to be something in here...Hey, this one isn’t half bad. Here, try this one.”

Della threw the dress shirt back and Donald grabbed it. Disgruntled, he looked at the floor where several clothes were littered across the floor. “This had better be the last one...”

As Donald struggled to pull the shirt over his head, Huey walked into the bedroom. “Who’s ready to work on my basket weaving badge?” Huey asked excitedly. He tapped the Junior Woodchuck guidebook in his hand. I have all the supplies ready and…” Huey took in Donald’s appearance. “Oh sorry Uncle Donald. I didn’t know you were busy. Are you planning on going somewhere?”

Flattening out the dress shirt, Donald looked over to see Huey in the doorway. “Oh, hi Huey,” Donald said. “Actually, I have a date with Daisy tonight. We’re planning on going to that new Italian restaurant that opened up last week.” Donald trailed off as Della combed through his hair with a particularly harsh tug. He scowled at her. “Are you trying to pull out my scalp?!”

Della chuckled nervously, slowly placing down the comb on the dresser. “Whoops, guess I must have pulled too hard.” She turned to Huey. “Just give us a few minutes sweetie. Once I’m done here I can help you with your badge.”

“Oh, well, usually Uncle Donald helps me with my badge assignments,” Huey said, wringing his hands together. It was true. Since he had joined the Junior Woodchucks Donald had always been his biggest supporter, taking him to all of his meetings and helping him earn all of his badges. He always enjoyed those moments with his Uncle since it had been their own, especially since Dewey and Louie had quit shortly after joining. “Are you sure it isn’t too much trouble?”

Donald looked apologetic. “Sorry Huey. That’s why I asked Della if she could help me get ready and then help you with your badge. It’s just that Daisy called saying that’s she free and she’s been so busy lately with her fashion projects-”

Huey smiled brightly. “It’s alright Uncle Donald. You deserve an evening to yourself. But I want to hear everything about how it went as soon as you come back.”

Donald looked relieved. “Thanks Huey. Besides, this will give you a chance to work with Della. She was a better Woodchuck than I ever was anyway.”

Grabbing his phone, Donald squawked as he saw the home screen, fumbling with it before narrowly catching it and putting it in his pocket. “Oh no, I’m going to be late!” Pulling on his sailor’s hat, Donald quickly ran out. Della leaned out the door and called out to him. “Have a great time!”

Putting her hands on her hips, Della turned back to Huey. “Ready to get started Hue?”

Huey frowned for a second, looking out the hallway before turning back to the guidebook. “Well, I already got scissors, a knife, and some willow for the materials. We should start with something small to get a hold on the basics.” Glad to return to the familiar, Huey launched into an explanation, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling growing in his chest.

* * *

In the triplets’ room, Dewey spun in the chair at their desk, bouncing a ball back and forth at the wall while Louie laid upside down on his bed, scrolling through his phone. Huey paced back and forth through the room, mulling over his thoughts before turning to his brothers.

“This the third time this week that Uncle Donald’s been out of the house for several hours at a time. Don’t you think that it’s a bit odd that he's been spending so much with Daisy recently? Especially considering that I haven’t even had the chance to meet her yet?”

Louie looked up from his phone. “Oh, Daisy? She was at the Galla when I helped Uncle Donald, Panchito, and José. She’s cool. They seemed to hit it off pretty well.”

“Okay, well…” Huey conceded before his eyes lit up. “What about the band? Uncle Donald’s been spending every single evening rehearsing for the past two weeks! Isn’t that a little unnecessary?” Huey asked, putting his hands on his hips.

“Have I taught you nothing Hubert?” Dewey asked, spinning the chair forward as he stared at Huey with disbelief. “They performed at Glamour’s party! Even if they didn’t get on the IT list they’ve gotten a lot of attention online already. They need to do everything they can to keep the momentum going.”

Huey sighed, falling back on one of the bean bags laid across the floor. Dewey and Louie exchanged looks of concern. “Sorry. I can see what you’re saying, but for some reason I can’t shake the feeling that something feels off. I just…” Huey paused, taking a breath. “I guess I miss how much time we used to spend together. Uncle Scrooge and mom are great, but lately it feels like Uncle Donald has been spending less and less time with us.”

Louie tried to appear nonchalant, but after years of living with his brother and picking up on subtle signs, Huey could tell that Louie was also feeling uneasy as he saw him hunch his shoulders. “I can’t believe that I actually miss those lame fishing trips we used to go on. I mean, Uncle Donald basically raised us, you know?”

There was a beat of silence after Louie’s statement. Finally, unable to stand the quiet, Dewey spoke. “It’s been awesome having mom back. She’s funny, adventurous, and more than I ever could have dreamed of, but…it sucks that Uncle Donald doesn’t come with us on adventures anymore.”

Huey let this mull over before standing up. “I think I’m going to try talking to Uncle Donald. Maybe this is all just a misunderstanding, but it isn’t healthy to keep worrying about it without knowing for sure. Hopefully he can clear everything up for us.”

* * *

Huey stepped onto the houseboat, trying to maintain his resolve as he made his way to Uncle Donald’s room. He admittedly did have a tendency to fixate on things and amplify them in his head, only to find his fears unfounded in the end. But now that his conversation with his brothers revealed that they also shared his concerns, he knew that he would have to ask Donald himself. Still though, as Huey stared at the door leading to Uncle Donald’s room, there was a small part of him that hoped that it was all just a misunderstanding on their part.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. “Uncle Donald, is it alright if I come in?”

Huey heard Donald shuffle around momentarily before opening the door. He smiled down at Huey. “You know you don’t have to knock. Come in.”

As Huey followed Donald into the bedroom, taking in the sight of the blue hammock strung up along the wall, he couldn’t help but frown. How long had it been since he had regularly visited the houseboat? Sure, it had been several months since Uncle Scrooge had invited them to stay at the mansion, but they had lived in the houseboat for nearly their entire lives. It was strange to realize that he had already gotten so used to living in the mansion already.

Donald’s voice broke him out of his reverie. “Is something wrong?”

Huey‘s eyes widened. “How could you tell?”

“You had that look in your eyes. You’re usually more open about your emotions than either Louie or Dewey,” Donald said simply. “Now, tell me what’s on your mind.”

Suddenly nervous, Huey looked to the side. It was difficult to maintain eye contact when Donald had such an earnest expression on his face. “Oh, well, it’s nothing if I’m just overthinking this, but…” Huey looked up to face Donald directly. “It’s just that you’ve been rather busy lately, what with the band and your dates with Daisy. I feel like I rarely see you around anymore.”

Donald rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I do have a lot more going on now. I guess I didn’t notice how much time it was taking.”

Huey immediately noticed that Donald’s tone sounded uneasy. Before he could stop it, Huey felt the familiar sensation of anger bubbling up his throat. Out of the triplets, Huey had taken after Donald the most with his difficulty controlling his anger. It was something that he struggled with for a large part of his life, especially whenever he faced a situation that he felt was stressful or illogical.

“But everything you’ve been doing hasn’t been coincidental! Every time you plan to hang out with your friends or go out with Daisy, it always happens to be at the same time I, Dewey, or Louie have something going on! I don’t think you’ve been at a single one of my Junior Woodchuck meetings since the beginning of last month!”

Donald reached forward, placing his hand on Huey’s shoulder. “Huey, I-”

Huey stepped back. His voice was short and clipped. “You’ve been avoiding us.”

Donald sighed. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I thought that it would be for the best.”

Huey blinked, his anger starting to fade. “What?”

“When the broadcast went out on the Spear of Selene, I honestly never knew if Della was ever going to be a part of your lives. So I decided that I would do my best to care for you three and help raise you as if you were my own. But it isn’t the same as having your mother. Now that Della’s back, you have so much lost time to make up with her. She was so excited to finally meet you guys. I can’t take her away from something she should have always had. I would just be in the way.”

“Of course I’m happy that mom’s back,” Huey said softly. “I didn’t think that I’d ever have the chance to meet her and I love being able to spend time with her, but...you’re our parent too Uncle Donald. You are just as big a part of our lives as mom is.”

Donald looked back in disbelief. “But-”

“You’ve looked after us for all this time, always supporting us and caring for us.” His voice started to wobble. “But now I feel like I’m losing you and it’s like losing mom all over again…”

Huey felt his vision start to blur. Donald opened his arms automatically and Huey immediately ran to hug his uncle, burying his beak into his Uncle’s shoulder.

Donald slowly rubbed Huey’s back. “I’m so sorry Huey. I shouldn’t have pulled back so suddenly. I thought that I was trying to help you, but I never considered how you must have felt.”

They stayed like that for several minutes before Huey’s crying started to fade and he slowly got a grasp back on his emotions. Huey pulled back, wiping his eyes.

“It’s not just me. Dewey and Louie were also starting to get worried.”

At this, Donald was surprised. “Really? Even Dewey? But he seemed so happy when Della came back. Even when you guys were younger, he always reminded me more of Della than myself.”

Huey could see the small flicker of sadness in his Uncle’s eyes. He gave Donald a reassuring look. “We all consider you to be a strong part of our lives. I know that Dewey likes how adventurous and spirited mom is, but you help provide us with balance. I think he missed that. Louie too.”

“I better go clear this up right now then,” Donald said, standing up. He peered out the window behind the hammock before pausing, seeing that the sun had nearly fallen below the horizon. “Make that tomorrow. It’s getting pretty late. You should head back before it gets dark out.”

Huey looked down. “Actually, I was kind of hoping that I could stay for the night in our old bedroom. Only if it isn’t too much of a hassle of course.”

Donald felt his chest lighten. He smiled, leaning down to give Huey a hug. “Of course. Stay as long as you need.”


End file.
